boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy’s Water Surprise
This is the 19th episode of Season 3. Plot After BoBoiBoy turned into BoBoiBoy Water, Adu Du and BoBoiBot shocked and the Rintis Island's residents become happy. BoBoiBoy Water bid them to return the resident's money, that Adu Du refuses to it. Then BoBoiBoy Water used the power of burst water, which make the residents get their money back. Adu Du became furious and asked how he can have new powers. ''Flashback: '' Two weeks ago, when Probe come to BoBoiBoy's house, he's not sure he can trust Probe to help him. Probe said he was still loyal to Adu Du, but not with BoBoiBot. Then he cried and tell him that he was very sad after heard Adu Du said BoBoiBot is his best robot. Probe decides to help BoBoiBoy to defeated BoBoiBot, so he can be his boss' best robot again. Finally BoBoiBoy agreed and Probe told him, BoBoiBot's weakness is water. Ochobot think that BoBoiBoy must discover the water power. The next day, Ochobot scanned him and said that he still has the hidden power. BoBoiBoy's friends remind him to not make any disaster with the power, that makes him felt angry. Papa Zola doing massage to his shoulders and legs to made he calm down again. Ochobot realized that the massage made his water power being stronger. Gopal conclude that BoBoiBoy Water appears because he felt relax, as BoBoiBoy Fire appears when he felt depressed. Papa Zola gave "The Truth of Relax Massage" to him. BoBoiBoy felt so relax and suddenly the water balls are appeared. The water power being more stronger and finally he turned into BoBoiBoy Water. Everyone were surprised to see BoBoiBoy Water is overweight. He is like to drink water only, which makes he's fat. Fang and Gopal being hopeless to him, as he can't use his power properly. Papa Zola had an idea, and he give "The Truth of Fitness Exercises" to him (Bangkit Anak Muda!) in a few days. The fitness is succesful, BoBoiBoy Water become slim and ready to defeat Adu Du dan BoBoiBot. End Flashback. The residents ask help with BoBoiBoy Water to defeated them. But everyone were surprised to see BoBoiBoy Water fall asleep in his big water ball. Adu Du getting mad, which made BoBoiBoy Water awaken. BoBoiBoy Water prefer to discuss with them instead of fighting. He wondered everything that happen. The Canteen Lady explained how Adu Du and BoBoiBot forced the residents to paid them for BoBoiBot's help. He understand all things happen, but he told Adu Du to concede. Adu Du getting angry and ask BoBoiBot to attack him. BoBoiBot turned into BoBoiBot Fire 2.0 and attacked BoBoiBoy Water with shooted fireballs , that immerses himself in his water ball and run. Then BoBoiBot Fire used blow fire and countered by BoBoiBoy Water with blow wave, which makes a huge explosion. BoBoiBot Fire have some damages and turned into normal form. Adu Du wondered how he can know BoBoiBot's weakness. Gopal accidentally tell about Probe, that told him about that. BoBoiBot later splitted into three powers like BoBoiBoy does, and attacked BoBoiBoy Water again. He was slammed from his water ball with the attack. BoBoiBoy's friend will help him, but BoBoiBot Earthquake surround them. Yaya tried to hit the earth trap, but it was too hard. Gopal want to changed it into food, but Adu Du threaten he will be shooted the residents if he did. The fight still happen and BoBoiBoy Water fall down. Adu Du told him to concede. Gopal feel unfairly if the three BoBoiBot have been fight with one BoBoiBoy Water. Yaya suggested him to splitted into three, but Ochobot said he can't do that with new power. But Ying urgents him because the emergency situation. BoBoiBoy Water tried to splitted into three, and this episode ended. Trivia *This is BoBoiBoy Water's second appearance. *The alternative name of this episode was "BoBoiBot vs BoBoiBoy Water: Round 1" and maybe this battle will be continued in the next episode. *This episode was an extended episode, cause in January 1, 2015. Season 3 was extended from 18 episodes to 26 episodes. *As a very long time to launch this episode, In Animonsta Studios 6th Anniversary, Animonsta Studios add a hashtag "#KapanEp19" means When Episode 19? in a Facebookhttps://www.facebook.com/boboiboy/photos/pcb.10153719100332280/10153719099102280/?type=1 , Twitterhttps://twitter.com/BoBoiBoy/status/643704090082562048, and Instagram https://instagram.com/p/7pQl_pnEPz/. *The BoBoiBoy official Facebook page gave a hint with a picture, this episode aired on September 30, 2015. *Currently on YouTube, Episode 19 reached 5M+ views, mostly watched by 62 years old, and reach 155k views per day. *Episode 19 tagged as the #1 Popular Right Now - Indonesia on YouTube starts from 3 days after launching this episode until last October, 2015. *This episode started with a new song. Instead of "BoBoiBoy Superhero Kita" the new song is "Jagalah Bumi" performed by KOTAK. Gallery BoBoiBoy Water - Season 3 Episode 19.jpg 12042986 10153758674762280 9124596227723725866 n.png|#KapanEp19 KapanEp19Edited.png|Edited #KapanEp19. After changed the exposure, curve, and contrast. Season 3, Episode 19 Celebration.png Videos BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episod 19 Teaser|Season 3, Episode 19 Teaserhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEK8EVD3aXA BoBoiBoy- Previu Episode 19|Season 3, Episode 19 Trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDt__sEsGaA EPISOD_TERBARU!_BoBoiBoy_Episod_19_Kejutan_BoBoiBoy_Air|Season 3, Episode 19 Full Episodehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJpIKNYC2SA BoBoiBoy OST BoBoiBoy vs BoBoiBot|OST: BoBoiBoy vs BoBoiBothttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an--bAy9ikM BoBoiBot vs BoBoiBoy Air - Round 1|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-8ENKb56W4 References See Also Category:2015 Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Season 3 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes